Sweet, Sweet Lullaby
by rachel-chanx3
Summary: D18 Oneshot. Dino sings Hibari a lullaby when he can't seem to fall asleep.


"Kyouya!" Hibari looked up from his paperwork. Dino stood in front of Hibari's desk in the Reception Office, his hands were place on the edges, supporting his body as he leaned toward Hibari, smiling his usual smile. The desk was quite cluttered with stacks of papers that needed to be read over and either approved or rejected. The curtains were drawn together so that no sunlight came in, and the room was left dark.

Hibari scowled. "What is it, Cavallone?" Hibari Kyouya was a busy man – he had a lot to do, between the mountains of paperwork, the patrolling of Namimori grounds and the biting to death of herbivores, he had no time for someone like Dino Cavallone. The idiotic grin he always wore and the carefree attitude he had pissed Hibari off to no end.

"What is it?" Dino repeated, "I just wanted to see how my student was doing! Is that so wrong, Kyouya? It's not often I get the opportunity to visit Japan." Hibari scoffed. Not often? Twice a month was _not_ often? Not that Hibari was keeping track, of course. He was just observant. "Come on, Kyouya, take a break," Dino chided, as he slid the pen from between Hibari's slender fingers, "Let's talk."

"What could I possibly have to talk about with _you_?" Hibari asked indifferently. Hibari was not one to just... talk. He was a man of few words, if you will. And those few words consisted of either, "Herbivore," or "I'll bite you to death," or even, "I'll bite you to death, Herbivore."

"We can catch up," Dino answered, "Tell me about how Namimori's been since the last time I've been here." Dino looked at Hibari expectantly. Namimori was a safe subject. A subject Hibari wouldn't mind talking about. Hibari actually appeared to be thinking about this, when suddenly, he face fell back into a scowl. Hibari leaned back into his chair, and crossed his arms.

"Your herbivores..." Hibari said in a disgusted tone, "Are loud. Much too loud. There are 'hie's, and 'extreme's, and 'juudaime's, and..." Hibari let the sentence trail off. Dino nodded knowingly. Hibari's eyebrows furrowed, his glare became sharper, and his frown deepened, "Explosions. A lot of explosions..." Hibari sighed. He could feel a headache coming on just from thinking about it. "I need a nap."

Hibari pushed himself off the black leather chair, and walked out of the Reception Office, with Dino trailing behind like a lost puppy. "Cavallone," Hibari hissed, irritable from their past conversation. He stopped dead in his tracks, and clenched his hands into fists. A murderous aura emitted from him. Dino shuddered. "Stop following me."

Dino tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

Hibari paused for a moment before answering. "You'll disturb my sleep."

"I won't," Dino said sincerely, "I promise." He held out his pinky. Hibari looked at him in disbelief. Dino was a grown man, and a mafia boss – mafioso don't do pinky promises. When there was no reaction from Hibari, Dino gently grabbed Hibari hand, and linked his pinky through Hibari's. Dino smiled. "It's a promise, then."

The contact made Hibari's face heat up. They had never made any physical contact outside of spars, and fights. Hibari quickly pulled away and turned around. "You're too immature," Hibari muttered as he continued to his destination. His most favourite place. Nami Middle's roof.

Hibari laid down in the middle of the roof top with his hands behind his head acting as a pillow. Dino sat down beside him. Hibari took one last look at Dino before he closed his eyes.

After a moment, Hibari frowned. Why couldn't he fall asleep? Dino, so far, was keeping the promise he had made, and hadn't uttered a single syllable, or made any sort of sound.

It was odd.

Very odd indeed.

Hibari shut his eyes tighter. He hoped he'd fall asleep soon. Sun shone brightly on the both of them, it's warm rays caressing their bodies. Birds were heard chirping in the distance, and it smelled like Autumn. _How relaxing,_ Hibari thought, _How peaceful._

So why wasn't he asleep? This frustrated Hibari almost as much as those herbivores did.

And then, there was a soft humming. "Cavallone, you're disrupting my sleep," Hibari stated.

"You're not sleeping," Dino pointed out. "Having troubles sleeping?"

"Hn." Dino took that as a 'yes'.

"I was humming you a lullaby," Dino said after a moment of silence.

"A lullaby I'm not familiar with."

Dino chuckled. "Right, it's an American lullaby. I'll sing it to you," Dino said thoughtfully. He dramatically cleared his throat, "Here I go-"

"Don't," Hibari interrupted.

"But," Dino protested, "It might help you fall asleep."

Ah, sleep. Sleep sounded so good to Hibari right now. The one thing he wanted, and for some reason, it was being denied to him. He contemplated Dino's offer. It couldn't hurt to give it a shot... and he _could _always bite him to death after. If it failed, that is.

"Hn."

Dino grinned and cleared his throat again, "Hush little baby-"

"Baby?"

"Kyouya, it's a lullaby. Something parents sing to their children." Dino said patiently.

"I'm not a child, Cavallone."

"Oh, Kyouya, you're always a child – you were born on Children's Day after all."

What did his birthday have anything to do with this? If anything, it contradicted what Dino said. Birthdays mean you get older... being coincidentally born on Children's Day meant nothing. "I don't understand."

"You don't have to."

"..."

"Would you like me to continue?"

"Hn."

"Don't say a word."

"Excuse me?" Hibari cracked open one eye. _Nobody _told Hibari Kyouya what to do.

"No, it's part of the lyrics," Dino explained as he visibly sweat-dropped. Hibari nodded, and closed his eyes, urging him to go on.

Dino exhaled and started back at the beginning. "Hush little baby / Don't say a word / Papa's going to buy you a mocking bird / If that mocking bird doesn't sing / Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring." Hibari was slightly stunned. Who knew the Bucking Bronco had such a good voice? And he wasn't even with his subordinates! _But, the lyrics are ridiculous. What baby has a use for a mocking bird or a diamond ring? _the ever skeptical Hibari wondered.

"If that diamond ring turns brass / Papa's going to buy you a looking glass." Dino's voice rangthrough Hibari's ears, and against his better judgement, he was feeling sleepier, his eyelids were beginning to feel heavier. His mind could only focus on the lullaby, and the man singing the lullaby.

"If that looking glass gets broke / Papa's going to buy you a billy goat / If that billy goat doesn't pull / Papa's going to buy you a cart and bull / If that cart and bull turn over / Papa's going to buy you a dog named Rover / If that dog doesn't bark / Papa's going to buy you a horse and cart / If that horse and cart fall down / You'll still be the sweetest baby in town / So hush little baby / Don't you cry / 'Cause Mommy loves you and so do I."

~-o-o-~

Dino watched as Hibari's breathing steadied, and his non-glaring face, it was really a sight to behold. Dino wondered how many people ever saw it. He would do something, he decided, he would do what he always wanted to do. Right after Hibari woke up, because waking up Hibari is nearly identical to commiting suicide.

~-o-o-~

Hibari was dreaming.

Dreaming of something good.

He wasn't sure what he was dreaming about, exactly.

Only that it involved Dino.

~-o-o-~

Hibari stretched his arms, and opened his eyes, immediatly glancing beside him. Dino seemed to have also fallen asleep. "Cavallone," Hibari half whispered, poking Dino's cheek, "Wake up."

Dino's eyes fluttered open, "Ah. I fell asleep too?"

"Yes," Hibari answered, "And now it's after school hours, _leave_."

Dino smiled, "The lullaby worked, didn't it?"

Hibari didn't answer, instead he remembered what he wanted to say, but held back. "You're not my 'papa'."

"No, I suppose not," Dino mused. "I'm your tutor."

"You're not my tutor anymore."

"Hm..." Dino looked thoughtful, he leaned into Kyouya. Mere centimetres seperated them, causing Hibari to blush slightly. Dino played the raven black strands of Hibari's hair.

"What are you?"

"What am I?" Dino softly pressed his lips against Hibari's, and his hand found it's way to the back of Hibari's head. Hibari's eyes had widened, but soon closed as he melted into Dino's embrace. The kiss was sweet. The kiss was gentle. The kiss was Hibari's dream, and what Dino had decided to do. And it was over much too quickly. As they pulled away for breath, Hibari wasn't able to meet Dino's eyes. "Your lover. I'm your lover." Dino leaned forward for another kiss.

* * *

Ten Years Later

"Dino," Hibari called as he sat up on the bed they shared.

"Hm? Yes, Kyouya?" Dino said sleepily.

"I can't sleep."

"Oh? Would you like a lullaby?"

"Hn."

Dino smiled. "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Dino's going to buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird doesn't sing..."

Dino pulled out a black velvet box from what seemed out of no where. Hibari raised his eyebrows and opened the box.

"Dino's going to buy you a diamond ring."

* * *

A/N: Well...that came from out of no where... Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Mistakes?

**Reviews would make my day.:)**


End file.
